be careful, be VERY careful
by BookWorm039
Summary: The Cahill's went into a haunted house. The end won't be good...This is a story I made with babytralove (a.k.a. Dimitra) for a homework of hers and we added ourselves . Rated T for deaths, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is an attempt to create a horror story. I hope the results are good. I made this with my friend Dimitra for a project she had and we decided to upload it ^^.**

As soon as they opened the door they knew something was wrong. They could sense that something was terribly strange in that creepy house. They didn't know why but they could feel that someone was following them. Dimitra turned around to see who it was. She saw a black dark shadow walking away slowly.

"Who's there?" she yelled. She didn't get any respond.

"Calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of." Hamilton told her, but he was trembling too.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crush.

Ian griped Lily's hand.

"Ian, could you _please _leave my hand?" she said.

Ian immediately dropped it.

"Thank you." She answered and gave him a look.

Even if he wanted he couldn't see it, cause it was too dark.

Something furry touched Natalie's leg. She jumped in terror.

"AAAAA! W-w-w-what was t-t-that?" she stammered.

"A-a-and I though A-A-Amy was the one stammering." Dan joked but you could sense horror in his voice.

"Dan, there's no time for jokes! This house is haunted and we're trapped here. Can you please be serious for a minute?" Amy answered angrily.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, she didn't stammer.

"What?" she said.

Right when she finished a girl's scream resounded.

"Dimitra, was that you? Please tell me it was you!" Hamilton said shaking.

"I wish I could" Dimitra said.

Everyone froze.

All of a sudden, another door opened.

"I suggest Ian goes first." Dan said evilly.

"You wish Daniel. Why don't _you _go first?" Ian told always ready for a fight.

"Why, Cobra? Are you scared?" Dan hurried to answer.

"It's Kabra, Daniel. And, no I'm not scared. If you want to…" the same scream they heard before stopped Ian from saying one more word. They all took a step back. Hamilton gulped "I' m going first" he announcent. He waited a second before going in, to see if anyone would like to protest. No one did.

He took a step forward and then…

"AAAAAAA!" Natalie screamed as she had never screamed before.

Everybody turned to look at her. A bloody body less hand was on her shoulder forcing her to stay still. "Natalie! " Ian screamed like a girl. He tried to catch her but the hand took her in the shadows.

Ian ran to it. He wasn't fast enough to save her. He started crying. He had never cried so much in his life. Nobody knew what to do. They were standing still, watching the place Natalie were and hearing Ian crying.

Amy was the one to break the silence.

"Ian…" she begun and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We…We will find her" she reassured him.

"No! We won't! And if we do, she won't be alive! I know. I can feel it. There's no way we'll get out alive". He retuned and pushed Amy away from him.

He turned his back to others and continued crying.

"I want to go home", Lily said before bursting into tears.

"We can't go home. Especially now! Natalie weeds us. I know she wasn't our favorite person but still… "Amy hugged her and gave her a weak smile.

"Kk" Lilly said and wiped her tears away. She might be fourteen, but sometimes she acts like she's seven. By then Ian was facing them, his eyes still wet. No one knew what to say.

Dan spoke first.

"We aren't going to find Natalie, if the only thing we're going to do is sitting here and sobbing!" He said and rushed into the room. Everyone followed him.

Nothing special was in that room.

A small chamber with its only's lights came from a few candles, placed on small tables in the four corners of the room. There was a slightly bigger table in the middle of the room. On it there was placed an old book and a tea cup. They, obviously, hadn't been used for a long time. They were full of spider nets.

Dimitra noticed that the walls were painted with a dark red color. But what was that…? Something was written on the wall, the one on the left side. Something… something wit. BLOOD? No! It couldn't be Dimitra gave a better look. Immediately she froze.

" guys"… she tried to warn them but her stumble was "We can't understand what you're saying, too bad Dimitra" Hamilton told her a bit annoyed.

She just pointed on the wall.

Everybody turned to look what she was pointing to. They didn't like what they saw.

You can run, but you can't hide. The game has started. I'm gonna get you.

"I want to go home. I want to go home NOW! Don't make me stay here any longer. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Lilly had a huge thing with paranormal. She couldn't handle it.

No one turned to see her. She sat on the floor crying, her face on her hands hugging her Knees. Dan's chest started closing. He couldn't breathe. He panicked. Amy saw him and started yelling at him, to take out the spray he had for his asthma.

He found it but he was trembling so much that he dropped it. He couldn't see where it was. Dan fell on the floor shaking, not able to breathe.

Amy, Lilly, Dimitra, Hamilton and Ian begged and started searching for Dan's medicine. It was too late. He has no longer moving.

"NO! NO! You can't do this Dan! Wake up! Wake up! Amy yelled, shaking Dan.

They all knew he was gone.

"No! No… first mum and dad, then Grace and now Dan" Amy cried "I have no one."

"You'll always have us ": Dimitra reassured her but that didn't make her feel any better.

"That's it. I' m leaving. Lilly said leaving the room. No one stopped her.

As she was passing under the door they had come in an arrow came flying from nowhere and stumped her in the chest.

Blood was all around the place she stood. Her legs couldn't hold her weight longer.

Hamilton caught her before she could hit the floor. "I'm sorry…" her lasts word were.

Hamilton placed her next to Dan and stood up trying to hold back his tears.

Only the four of them had left.

Who would be next?

"We must go now" Ian said devastated. He might not had the best relationship with Lilly or worst, Dab but he felt really sorry about their death. Like it was his fault.

" Yes. Yes we must" Hamilton said leading Dimitra and Amy out of the room.

He gave a last look to his friends before closing the door behind him.

Ian hugged Amy who was crying really hard. She was surprised by his actions but she hugged him back. Dimitra and Hamilton stood there quiet, knowing how much Lilly and Dan meant to Amy and Natalie to Ian. When they broke apart Amy wasn't crying anymore. She took a deep breath before walking to the exit. Everything was over.

Before she could opened the door she heard the scream again, only this time was body along with it.

A transparent body. A girl. About 5-6 feet tall. She was wearing a long while dress beneath her toe tips. Her hair were light brown and were all around her face. Her eyes were grey and she looked really angry

"W w who are you? Hamilton ask.

"I'm the girl who lives here. And you're my guests. The only problem is that I don't like guests" the girl said quietly.

"O.k. we're leaving" Dimitra said and took a step to the door.

"No!" the ghost screamed and cold air blew.

"You aren't going anywhere"

"But… we have to "Ian said cautiously.

"If you want to leave, one of you has to stay here with me".

"Natalie, Dan and Lilly weren't good enough for you" Amy told her with fear in her eyes eyes.

"Ha! They were only a game. Now who's staying?"

Nobody moved.

"C' mon. it will be fun".

Again, no reaction.

"Very well. I feel pity for you so I'm just going to keep one of you and let the others go" the girl said and started moving her finger to each of them.

"Hm! I think I'm getting this one's she said pointing Hamilton.

Hamilton's heart stopped.

"I I I …" he tried to speak but she lifted him in the air and thrown him one of the walls with power.

Amy screamed. She tried to reach Hamilton but the ghost got on her way. There was no use on going to him…

The girl opened the door for them and they rusted outside.

The last thing Amy saw was that girl smiling evilly to Hamilton's dead body.

She couldn't believe it.

How could she leave all the people she loved die?

Police was outside.

Some police officers run towards the three kids. They gave them blankets and something hot to drink. After that they gave false statements about the tonight's events and went home.

Was devastated after that. He barely spoke. Only in few occasions.

Dimitra attended medical treatment. After that night she was having nightmares and was screaming in her sleep. But Amy was having the hardest time. She never spoke again to anyone except her herself. She was thought to be crazy. No one believed about the ghost. The three of them decided to give a false statement. The officers would never believe them. And they were right. Who would believe those three kids? Would you?

**I hope it was good. And yeah, I die in the-middle-end,don't cry...By the way, visit 'babytralove's profile (a.k.a. Dimitra)**

**~kisses darlings**

**Lily**


	2. AN

**A/N I just saw a review from me. Yeah, it wasn't from me. My sister got into my account. The review was NOT from me. Don't thimk anything like that!**


End file.
